monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cryo Legacy Chapter 2- The Night
< The Cryo Legacy 2 – The Night I felt the air rush past my hair. I was running faster and faster, it seemed like I couldn’t stop because of that dread of fear of being killed outside the borders of the Village. I saw Lados and Shira ahead of me. I tried catching up though I knew that they were running as fast as they can. I was still carrying the bloody blade that I found on the ground. I kept on running, and then I heard a sound. It was a sound so loud that my friends ahead of me stopped just as I did. We were panting and trying to breathe knowing that the Preys were just about a few hundred metres away. “Look we have to keep on going!” Shira said, “How, we don’t even know if we know the way back!” Lados replied. “We have to keep on going!” I got up from the ground and took a deep breathe “Look guys, we need to keep on going the village can’t be that far away.” We kept on going, taking in mind that the Preys were still on our back. “I wish I payed attention to my Xela’s training” I thought. It was almost sundown and we were still in the forest searching for our home. “I think it would be a good idea if sit up this tree” Lados said. Shira and I look up to see a thick tree. “This is the same tree as last time” I mumbled “We’ve been running in circles”. I looked behind the tree to see the cave and the corpse of the Velocidrome. As I slowly walked around the tree Shira followed. I didn’t notice her behind me as my mind was concentrating on the dark pathway that followed around towards the cave. I took another step, almost in eye contact with the cave. Then I saw that all that there was left was a patch of blood. “What happened?” Shira said “I don’t know”, I followed the rest of the grass path that led towards the cave and the missing Velocidromes corpse. Then I saw the blood trail. I stared at t closely and noticed that the trail of blood seemed to look like the bloody body was dragged along the grass into the cave. “Oh no, did you say a Khezu was in here?” Shira looked at me concerned and nodded slowly. She gave me look that we were in danger. Lados started walking towards us, “Well it seems like we should stay up this tree tonigh-“He froze behind us to see the patch of blood but no corpse. “Wait wasn’t there a Velocidrome here before?” Shira looked at him rolling her eyes and turning her head back to the patch of blood. Suddenly a roar erupted from the forest. “What the heck was that!?!” Lados yelled as he was turned around toward the forest. “I don’t think we are going to be safe here” I said “I think we should take our chances and wait in the cave until its dawn”. “What?” “Are you crazy?” We said there was a Khezu in there!” Lados was cut off when a huge swipe cut several trees and plants in half just behind us. “I don’t know about you, Lados but I’m going in the cave” Shira said looking at me. “Whatever” Lados said sprinting in the cave first. We both looked at each other and chased after Lados. “Man, it stinks here!” I said “how are we going to find help out here?” “Well we could look for a Felyne balloon, they are sometimes around here in places like this” Lados said. “You know what I don’t think there’s a Khezu here” Lados said. “What do you mean we heard it” Shira said back at him. “Well…” I stepped into the conversation. “I read about some temples had these pipes or airways that did mimic sounds of a Wyvern “. I read about an explorer that found some ancient ruins that made a Yian Garuga sound. At first the explorer was terrified but then he later found some airways that made a Wyvern sound. He wrote a book of it, but I couldn’t get a hold of it.” I continued “maybe that could be the sounds you heard, because you did say that you saw a sword that had rock form around the blade.” “Yeah I heard, my Brother say something like that in school or something.” Shira added. “Do you think we will ever get out of here eventually?” Lados asked. “I’m sure we’ll find our way out, yeah.” “But don’t you want to find the sword first?” “Yes, I do!” “What is this sword anyway?” I asked “Do you think it’s real treasure?” “Maybe, or it could be some rusted junk sitting there”. We waited longer and longer… Hours passed, and I woke up. I stared at my friends “Maybe well find a way out after all” I thought. Through the cave I saw light glimmering out of the caves entrance. I got up and walked to the light staring at the beautiful blinding light. Then I fell over fainting dreaming again…. I saw a Wyvern. It must have been a vision, though it felt so real. The Wyvern had wings but didn’t fly. The Wyvern’s eye began to glow a wicked red. It was staring to the right through some bushes. Then my eyes widened. I noticed that the Wyvern was staring at? three shadows walking along a path talking and laughing. They were so happy. Then the Wyvern’s tail began to erect, causing it to lot like a giant, thick spear. The fur on the Wyvern's tail began to sprout off it, the fur was sharp, sharper than a razor. The Wings began to unfold, revealing the blades on the wings of the black beast. It growled, prancing on its first victim. Then I woke up, sweating and breathing fast as if I was choking. I wiped my forehead wondering where I am. I was next to my 2 best friends, Shira and Lados. I stared at them and then laid back down on the moist, rocky ground. “What just happened?” I said to myself quietly. I heard a soft screeching noise, which sounded like a Khezu. It must have echoed through the cave. Could that be the sound of the Khezu that my friends were talking about? I got up and woke my friends and told them what I heard. They seemed a bit frightened to the fact that I heard a Khezu. “Are you sure it was a Khezu?” Shira said. “Yeah, I heard it just now. It sounded like it was echoing in the cave. ...Do you guys still want to find the sword?” Shira and Lados looked at each other in question. “Look guys I don’t think this sword thing is worth our lives” Lados said “Though it’s your decision”. I thought to myself for a minute. “Okay, let’s go find that sword!” > Category:Fan Fiction